favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Cure Up・RaPaPa!
Cure Up・RaPaPa! (キュアップ・ラパパ！ Kyuappu・RaPaPa!?) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. In order to activate the transformation to transform in the Dia Style, Mirai and Riko must have their Linkle Stone Dia and Mofurun. This phrase is also used before any magic spell the girls must cast. List of Sequences Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Dia Style) --> Episode 1 Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Ruby Style) --> Episode 3 Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) --> Episode 7 Cure Miracle and Cure Magical (Topaz Style) --> Episode 11 Sequences Dia Style They grab each other's hands which triggers their clothes to become long robes of their respective theme color. As they throw their free hand in the air, they shout out "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and their Dia Stones fly out to Mofurun. As the stones become one and insert onto Mofurun's bow, the girls yell out "Dia". They then each grab one of Mofurun's paws to form a ring and as they begin to spin around, they say "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle" which causes Mofurun's heart on his stomach to surround the girls with light to make the girl's hair becomes longer and lighter in color. Part of Mirai's dress appears followed by the appearance of the yellow ribbon belt around her waist and her boots and part of Riko's dress appears followed by the appearance of her cape and boots. Next, their witch hats appear on their head, making their ponytails and big red bows appear on their heads. Still holding hands, the girl's gloves appear as well as their chest and back bows. Now fully transformed, the girls float up through a pentagram and fly down to say their introduction phrases and as they say "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", they hold hands and strike their final pose. Ruby Style They grab each other's hands, which triggers their clothes to become long robes of their respective theme color. As they throw their free hands in the air, they shout out "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and behind them a red light shoots from above them. Mofurun flips around as the light turns into the Linkle Stone Ruby, which inserts itself onto Mofurun's bow. The girls yell out "Ruby" as Mofurun lands on the ground and runs toward the two and they grab one of his paws to form a ring. As they turn, they shout "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle," which causes Mofurun's heart on his stomach to glow red. Mirai and Riko's robes and hair turn red as a giant red ribbon appears above them. The ribbon splits and wraps around them as a giant heart now appears above them, which then explodes into red heart-shaped flower petals. Still holding Mofurun's paws, Mirai grows taller and her hair is now blonde and the robe turns pink as ribbons form her back bow and choker and her dress and gloves appear in a burst of fire, with a a red and white bow with a pink heart now appears at the end of her skirt. Riko then grows taller as her hair and robe turn purple before her dress appears along with two red and dark pink ribbons with stars on them that appear on each side of the skirt. Miracle and Magical joins hands again as their shoes and hats appear before their hair changes. Finally, they each gain a bow with a red gem in the middle. The three of them spin around before passing through the pentagram and Miracle and Magical land, saying their introduction phrases as they say "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", and strike their final pose. Sapphire Style They grab each other's hands, which triggers their clothes to become long robes of their respective theme color. As they throw their free hands in the air, they shout out "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and from between them, a stream of water zig zags towards Mofurun and becomes the Linkle Stone Sapphire before inserting itself onto his bow as the girls say "Sapphire". Mofurun jumps into the airs and lands into Mirai and Riko's arms, in which they hold hands and face outwards as they spin around while saying "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle", which causes a ripple of water shaped like a heart to surround them. This shoots them into the sky and allows their hair to grow. Holding Mofurun into the sky, rings of water surround them and make their dresses appear, then their shoes, followed by their hair going to their respective hairstyles. Next, Miracle's jewel on her neck appears followed by Magical's jewel appearing on her bow which is then followed by their gold bracelets appearing on their wrists. After their witch hats appear on their heads, the shoot into the sky once more and come out of the light blue pentagram to land on the ground to say their introduction phrases, finishing it off with "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", and their final pose. Topaz Style They grab each other's hands, which triggers their clothes to become long robes of their respective theme color. As they throw their free hands in the air, they shout out ""Cure Up・RaPaPa!" and from the ground, four pillars of yellow light shoot out, causing it to break around them. As they're lifted into the air, Mofurun floats above them and picks up a blue-wrapped candy, which he unwraps, revealing the Linkle Stone Topaz, and it attaches itself onto his bow. Mirai and Riko then grab Mofurun's hands as they spin around in a circle and say "Miracle・Magical・Jewelryle" as different colored candies appear around them. The heart on Mofurun's chest glows yellow, causing them to be surrounded by a yellow heart-shaped ring. Then Mirai and Riko's heights change, with their reflections appearing in the facets of the jewel. Yellow lights surround Miracle's legs as her shoes, skirt, bow and top appear, and then Magical's outfit appears in reverse order of Miracle's. Another heart-shaped circle appears and causes their hair to change and their jewels to appear. The two hold hands again and their gold bracelets appear. Next, the candies on Miracle's braids and her witch hat appear, and then Magical's witch hat and pudding hat appear. Riding on the candies, the three of the shoot into the sky and come out of a light yellow pentagram to land on the ground to say their introduction phrases, finishing it off with "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", and their final pose. Trivia *This is the first transformation phrase that can be used to cast magic spells as well. *This is the fourth transformation when the Cures transform, their hair comes first before their clothes, preceded by Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!, Pretty Cure, Love Link! and Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. **However, this only seems to be the case for Dia Style, as when they transform into three styles, their hair is one of the last things to change. *This is the fourth Pretty Cure duo transformation, the first three being Futari wa Pretty Cure with Cures Black and White, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star with Cures Bloom and Egret, and Suite Pretty Cure♪ with Cures Melody and Rhythm. *This is the third Pretty Cure transformation to not have the words "Pretty Cure" in it, preceded by Dual Aurora Wave! and Dual Spiritual Power! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Transformation